Inflatable flotation devices are well-known, such as floats, rafts, lifeboats, life preservers, and other similar devices. Standard flotation devices generally maintain their shape by the air pressure of the device alone, and collapse when deflated. One example of a typical inflatable flotation device is the inflatable rescue raft described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,782 to Rice, et al. Like many other inflatable flotation devices that are commonly known, this inflatable rescue raft maintains its shape by way of its air pressure, and loses its shape when deflated, which allows the raft to be rolled, folded, or stored in a compact, deflated size.
More recently, collapsible flotation devices that use collapsible springs to assist in retaining the device's shape have become known. Because of the use of collapsible springs, less air may be used since air pressure is not entirely relied upon to maintain the device's shape. An example of a collapsible flotation device that makes use of collapsible springs to help maintain the device's shape and inflatable portions to provide buoyancy when used in water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,344 to Arias, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As is the case with many flotation devices, the flotation device of the Arias patent is generally used by a person in a laying or prone position.
It would be desirable to provide a collapsible flotation device with all of the attendant advantages of known collapsible flotation devices, which would have the added advantage of being easily used by a user in a seated position. Having a collapsible flotation device that is configured to be used in a seated position would be desirable for many activities in which a laying or prone position is less advantageous.